nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantasm
Once the daughter of a well to do Gotham business man, and girl friend of Bruce Wayne, Andrea becomes a reaper for those involved with organized crime in Gotham City as the methodical Phantasm. Bio One of the most tragic figures in Batman's life has to be that of Andrea Beaumont. Andrea Beaumont was Bruce's first true love. After a chance meeting, their relationship began to bloom, so much so that Bruce was starting to doubt himself and "The Plan" he had for himself and his life. Bruce never counted on being happy, and Andrea Beaumont was doing just that, therefore throwing a wrench into Bruce's plan. After consideration, the changed the plan and proposed to her. Andrea Beaumont was the only daughter of a rich Gothamite business man, Carl Beaumont, who had ties to the mob. When a deal with his mob connections went sour, he was forced to go on the lam, with his daughter in tow. She was forced to break the engagement between her and Bruce in order to avoid a brutal death. This through Bruce in despair, and drove him to follow his plan even more, and become the Dark Knight. Years later, she would return to Gotham to "clean up loose ends", but little did Batman know she returned in the form of the ruthless killing machine, The Phantasm. Her main drive for vengeance was the death of her father and the destruction of her relationship with Bruce. Her quest for vengeance would end in a bloody showdown between herself and The Joker, the man responsible for the death of her father. She was presumed dead, but left Gotham to start over, but she can never forget her old life, or her love...Bruce Wayne. History Andrea was the daughter of Carl Beaumont who was forced into the debt of Gotham City mob boss Salvitore Valestra. During her life her mother died, after which she spent a lot of time at her graveside talking to her which led to her first meeting with Bruce Wayne. The two quickly fell in love with Bruce proposing to her,however she was forced to break it off and live to Europe with her father for their own safety. However this eventually failed when Valestra sent his premiere hitman after them who murdered Andrea's father, she then set out gaining the equipment needed for her revenge. She then returned to Gotham City where as Phantasm she began killing off those involved in her father's death, although this accidentally had the Blame shifted to Batman who the GCPD set out to capture. Although Andrea did play a part in rescuing an injured Batman from being captured with the two briefly renewing their relationship. Although they clashed when Andrea learning that the hitman who had killed her father was now the Joker,she sat out to find him at his hideout at the abandoned Gotham's World Fair. However the Joker prepared almost killed her until her rescue at Batman's hands, with the two arguing over the fate of the Joker as the World Fair began crashing down around them. While unable to reach them Batman was forced to flee, as Andrea and Joker disappeared into a cloud of smoke into the sewers. During which Bruce's words led to a moments hesitation which allowed an explosion to separate the two. She then returned to the Batcave leaving a locket for Bruce letting him know she was alive before she departed from Gotham for three years. During which she traveled the world where as Andrea she acted as a go-between between a client and Phantasm who would frequently worked as a Spy, Thief or Enforcer. During this period she was approached about the assassination of Bruce Wayne, which she refused before returning to Gotham City, where she warned Bruce before being captured by Kitsune and several armed men.She then came face to face with Arthur Reeves who had put out the fake hit to draw her back to Gotham to kill her in revenge as he blamed her for his jokerized grin. However he was prevented from this by Batman, however during the melee he knocked out and unmasked Batman forcing Andrea to protect her love by killing Arthur. She then manipulated Arthur into falling from a building, killing him as Andrea using Kitsune's hologram distorter to escape disguised leaves Gotham once again. Power Andrea was skilled in martial arts having studied since her teens, but most of her abilities stemmed from her costume. She wore a protective bodysuit that offered some limited protection from impacts, and utilized a blade on one hand and a special gauntlet that emitted smoke. Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral